ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Koopas (TDIR)
Killer Koopas The Killer Koopas are one of the two teams in Toadal Drama Island Returns. Ths team was formed In An Explosion Welcom-Part 2 and included [[Petey (TDR)|Petey]], [[Carl (TDR)|Carl the Shy Guy]], [[Kamek (TDR)|Kamek]], [[Luigi (TDR)|Luigi]], [[Wario (TDR)|Wario]], [[Toadette (TDR)|Toadette]], [[Rosalina (TDR)|Rosalina]], [[Goombella (TDR)|Goombella]], [[Starlow (TDR)|Starlow]] and [[Daisy (TDR)|Daisy]]. The team is seen as a competitive team, but sometimes they don't concentrate on the challenge and end up losing. Toadal Drama Island Returns In An Explosion Welcome-Part 2, the team was having trouble in the challenge which was finding Toad's interns somewhere in the woods. They didn't know were they were going and then it got worse when Petey ran away so the team had to spit up and search for him. Goombella, Starlow, Kamek and Daisy went to search for Petey, While Rosalina, Wario, Carl and Toadette went to search for the interns. Soon Gooombella and Daisy find Petey in a pile of bananas. When they find Petey, Starlow gets angry by splitting up and said "Why coulnt've we sticked together." While Rosalinas group was on there way to to find the interns, Rosalina quickly stopped and helped the opposite team, this made Toadette very angry because now the opposing team is in the lead. The team soon met up together, but were having trouble finding the interns and were tired of looking. Suprisingly, the team found the interns inside a box near some trees and the team won invincability and didn't have to go to the elimination ceremony. In Where There's a Will There's a Wendy, the Killer Koopas were having trouble in the invincability challenge which was trying to get a bean from the top of Mount Toad Stone. They were mostly having trouble on how to climb the mountain as a team. Later Satrlow flew to the top of the mountain and told Toadette that she had seen the bean. Toadette yelled at Starlow and told her why didn't she get the bean, Starlow replied that she couldnt get the bean because she had no arms. This made Toadette mad and told her team to drop dead for being such a useless team. As the team saw Mimi climb the mountain they thought their hopes of winning was over, but then Daisy said that she can do her witch dance to distract the opposing team. It turned out to be that Daisy's witch dance worked, but it affected her own teammates. It did affect her teammates, but it didnt affect Starlow, Kamek and Luigi so the team had still some hope of winning. As the three teammates were trying to figure out how to climb the mountain, suddenly a huge shake from Bowsers attack made the the whole mountain fall. Right when it fell Wendy from the Screaming Star Sprites had the opportunity to get the bean, but instead chose not to cause it was filty so instead Kamek went to go grab the bean from the floor and instantly won invincability for the Killer Koopas. This was the second time the Killer Koopas had won immunity an for their second time they didn't have to go to the elimination ceremony. In Smoulder Boulders the Killer Koopas were so tired because they hadn't eaten in days. Toad briefly said that the winning team would get a delicious treat. This made the team mad cause Toad had not fed them since days. In the first part of the challenge the teams had to throw a rock as far as you can and the team with the most points wins an advantage in the next challenge. The Killer Koopas easily won the first challenge and got their advanage. In the second part of the challenge the teams had to rebuild Toads statues based on him. The Killer Koopas were having difficulty on starting the challenge because Wario was throwing farts and distracting his teammates. Soon the team had started, but had to sit out four players due to them having more teammates than the killer Koopas. Goombella, Starlow, Petey and luigi had to sit out. The team made great progress and were about to finish, but suddenly Wario said he needed to throw a big one. Toadette told him to hold it, but instead Wario threw his giant fart. Wario's fart was so big that it distroyed the statue. His fart made his team lose and for the first time ever the Killer Koopas had to go to the elimination ceremony. In the elimination ceremony Wario was suppose to be eliminated, but instead Toadsworth from the opposing team had told Toad to stop the ceremony. Toadsworth said that he quits because the princess doesn't need his service even the sexual ones. Wario had escaped from elimination and the Killer Koopas yet again didnt lose anyone from the team. In Total Dreamy Island the teams are awaken by toad during the middle of the night. Toad explained to everyone that hes been having terrible nightmares about a creature and that the challenge will be to destroy the creature from his nightmare. So all the teams get shot by toads dream atron 3,000 and enter his nightmare. When the Killer Koopas enter Toads dream they all start to talk of how they should capture the monster. Toadette trys to tell her team to focus, but then everyone just scatters and Toadette is left with Petey. She comments on Petey on how she can't believe that he's the smartest of her team to listen. Soon the team meets up again and Kamek starts asking Daisy and Wario if they want to be in an alliance with him and they respond yes. As Toadette trys to figure outhow to capture the creature, Petey starts throwing bob- ombs and Toadette yells at him, but he accidently throws one at her and dies. Soon Rosalina and Luigi split apart from the team and start to search for the nightmare. As Rosalina and Luigi try to find the creature they crash into Peach, but Rosalina scents that it was Mimi transformed into Peach and tells Luigi that she's trouble to her team. Mimi over hears her and says that she will get revenge on Rosalina. Later Toad tells everyone that they have to kill themselves because the monster is creating babies. As Starlow, Luig and Daisy prepare to go they get stopped by Rosalina, but it wasn't Rosalina it was Mimi transformed into her. Rosalina (Mimi) then turns into the monster and tells her teammates they can't escape. After the teams return to the real world. Toad says that the Screaming Star Sprites win and that the Killer Koopas have to go to elimination. At the elimination ceremony with eight votes against her, Rosalina gets eliminated. In the end, Rosalina said that Mimi will get what she deserves. This was the Killer Koopas first time to eliminate a member from their team. Members * [[Petey (TDR)|Petey]] * [[Carl (TDR)|Carl the Shy Guy]] * [[Kamek (TDR)|Kamek]] * [[Wario (TDR)|Wario]] * [[Luigi (TDR)|Luigi]] * [[Starlow (TDR)|Starlow]] * [[Rosalina (TDR)|Rosalina]] * [[Daisy (TDR)|Daisy]] * [[Goombella (TDR)|Goombella]] * [[Toadette (TDR)|Toadette]] Eliminations